Ten Moments
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Ten moments in the ever confusing relationship of Sho and Kyoko. Ten drabbles. Sho/Kyoko


**_Ten Moments_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**_

_**A/N: This is where I shuffled my iPod and the first ten songs I wrote little connecting drabbles for. I couldn't go beyond the song when writing and I couldn't skip a song. I chose Sho/Kyoko. This is also known as the "Shuffle challenge". I hope you all enjoy my first fanfiction for this fandom criticism would be fantastic!**_

**Drabble One-Thnks Fr Th Mmrs-Fall Out Boy**

Let the good times roll away for there couldn't be anymore. One last night and he was out of her house, one last day. Kyoko couldn't wait towards the future and while it may be unclear now, slightly cloudy, she was free. She wasn't being used and strung along while he slept with his assistant.

Seven hours, forty minutes, and fifty-two seconds until he would be gone.

She was crunching the numbers in her head even though she was horrible at math. That didn't mean she wasn't thankful for the memories because there were great ones but she was glad it was over.

**Drabble Two-I Don't Care-Fall Out Boy**

She dared him to say her name and the assistant's name now and tell her they tasted the same. She had her success she had even been in his music video. She didn't care what he thought anymore as long as it's about her. She wanted her revenge to be that he never could stop thinking about her. He wasn't the best and she knew he couldn't find happiness in his misery.

She smiled every time she saw him out of the corner of her eye because she knew he was thinking about her and she would always be a taunt to him.

**Drabble Three-Confession-Red**

He felt fine and he could smile easily but the anger was still underneath his skin, deep inside and he tried to forget it but he couldn't. He had to confess he was afraid of the rage that was boiling in his blood. He couldn't breathe when his waves of emotions consumed him and he didn't know how to escape his own hearts' torturous devices.

How could he escape what was inside his head and his heart? He wouldn't waste away like this, he needed help to escape but how could no one see that he needed the help?

**Drabble Four-Glitter In The Air-P!nk**

"Why don't you give him a second chance Kyoko?" She heard that question so many times and she answered it with another question.

"Have you ever closed your eyes to logic and just trusted?" Kyoko knew they didn't understand when they said no. They had never invited a familiar stranger inside their heart and depended on them like she did. They never felt the way she did about him and that's why she was hurt. That's why she was clutching her coffee and watching the people pass by her.

They had never wished for an endless night because they wanted to stay in their lover's arms so they could never understand her.

**Drabble Five-U and Ur Hand-P!nk**

He was dressed immaculately and she found it a taunt when he walked up to her, interrupted her life, and talked to her. She pushed him away and stood up.

"I don't give a fuck about you. You're out of luck Sho. You can say what you want to who ever but I am having my fun tonight. You don't want to mess with me tonight." She told him but his smirk simply grew.

"Who says this is over? This is the beginning of our little game now." He grinned.

"I was fine before you walked in." She informed him.

"I know." He sipped his cocktail.

**Drabble Six-Howl-Florence and The Machine**

If she could only see the beast you made in him, he held the beast down but with her so close he could almost feel the beast, the monster, howl in him. He wanted her; his blood seemed to sing with every note of her voice. How cruel was this newly found devotion at this time of separation?

The curse it seemed that fell on young lovers, how sometimes the man would only want to hunt for her after she was gone, after she was unbound and free from him. He wanted to warn others to never fall in love for that reason but why should this just happen to him? He didn't want to be alone in this pain. He wanted someone pure of heart to be in this pain too, so he didn't feel so bad.

**Drabble Seven-Gorgeous Nightmare-Escape the Fate**

He had another confession to make, so complicated it was, he seemed to freak when he heard her voice, he loved how she made him feel so alive, so brand new.

His first impression with her was unshakable, he had ripped her heart out but the way she danced in the club to the beat of the bass… He never felt so alive. He needed her; she was such a gorgeous nightmare that never seemed to go away.

And he didn't want her to go away. He wanted her beside him, he had made a huge mistake and he knew that now.

**Drabble Eight-Topless-Breaking Benjamin**

They reaped the harvests they had planted and they were successful in their industry. Sho loved her face and she was perfect as an actor with that gorgeous face so full of expression. But he wanted her to get away she was taunting him. Did she want him on his knees? Was that her goal?

She was vengeful she held wicked emotions close to her heart, almost like him. Was he tainting her? Fuck her.

**Drabble Nine-Unknown Soldier-Breaking Benjamin**

She was falling to pieces, dead inside, she had what she wanted but it felt numb. Everything seemed gray and full of twisted truths. She had done almost anything to get to the top and she was full of fear. What had she done? Sho would find her climbing and scrabbling to make sense of her life.

She was holding on to tight to things. She wasn't healed she needed him despite how she didn't want to need him. The hate was burning her inside out. She needed him to teach her what was right and wrong now. She needed him and she hated that. She had let several years slip away in her quest of vengeance. Damn her self.

**Drabble Ten-King of Anything-Sara Bareilles**

He had, since moving back into her life, had made himself king of the world with his opinions bombarding the air. She didn't care about his opinions even if he thought he was king. After all, who died and made him king anyway?

She let out a little chuckle as she read through her lines.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked as he tried to figure out what he wanted for breakfast.

"It's my turn to decide Mr. King." She reminded him. She got to pick the food they ate for today, a rare occurrence but hers still. She got to wear that crown once in awhile too.

**_Yes Sho loves being the king in the relationship XD. Anyway R and R! I want to know if I captured the characters right and I love feedback! Please don't favorite without reviewing by the way._**


End file.
